


Bed Puns

by Raenel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no plot allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenel/pseuds/Raenel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>couple short stories featuring Diana and Leona and some bad puns, though those are mostly in the second half. Whole thing is flirty and light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Puns

    The sun was already up,  Leona could see it streaming into the small room despite the heavy curtains. She thought for a moment about what they meant now, what it would mean if anyone found out but caught herself. No need for politics in bed. Instead, she thought about how Diana's silvery hair felt how it always had before, how it still smelled the same. Leona smiled and sat up, and leaned over to kiss Diana.   
    “How come you go to bed so early and wake up so early?” Diana grumbled and moved so that her head was resting on Leona’s lap. “Just stay like that until I’m done sleeping.”  
    “I went to bed well after midnight, and it feels like its at least seven now. Besides, you fell asleep before me remember?” She brushed Diana's hair out of her face, “You curled up next to me and dozed off. Not my fault-”  
    “All your fault,” she shivered and smiled as she rolled so she wasn't able to see any of the light leaking in.   
    Leona looked down at her ran one hand into Diana's hair. Tightening her grip, she turned Diana so she could see her eyes. “Am I going to have to make you get out of bed today then?”  
    A mischievous smile lit Diana's face, “If I remember right, we never made it out of bed when you threatened before.”  Her own hands were wrapping themselves around Leona’s waist, “So if that's how it is going to be, I'd be more than happy to let you try.”  
    Leona leaned forward and kissed Diana's head, “I have a couple new tricks now.”  
    “Do you?” Diana unlaced her fingers and was beginning to sit up.  
    “I do, but you'd have to come to the bath to see them.” As she finished, Leona hopped out of bed, stumbling because the blankets were still half wound about her.   
    “That's hardly fair,” Diana smiled as Leona’s long strides cleared the room in seconds, and moved toward the edge of the bed herself.   
    “If you come with I promise it will be more than fair. I have years to make up for, but I suppose you do to.”  
    Diana smiled and tossed her blanket back onto the bed. Her back arched as she stretched her arms above her head. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?” she mumbled to her self as she moved to follow Leona, the water already running.    
      
  
      
    Leona shivered as Diana ran her hand up her side.  
    “Are you cold?” Diana teased as she moved closer, her slender body curling around Leona's.  
    Leona turned to lay on her back and reached for Diana, grabbing a handful of her silvery hair and pulling her face closer, “No,” Leona  breathed as she kissed her.   
    Diana kissed her back for a moment before pulling away, “Shame, I can think of more than a few ways to warm you up.” Leona raised an eyebrow as Diana sat up and stretched, arching her back as her hands flared out above her head, “It really is a shame.”  
    Leona watched her and smiled, “Maybe I'm a little bit chilly.”  
    Diana smiled down at Leona, and when Leona moved to sit, she pushed her shoulders down, pinning her before kissing her, “Well,” she kissed her again, “you,” another kiss but this time Leona grabbed her hair and held her close.  Diana shifted so she wasn't leaning onto Leona and smiled before pulling a heavy comforter over her head, “should use another blanket!”  Diana was smiling and laughing as Leona pulled the blanket off of her head.   
    Leona's eyes glared, but her mouth kept smiling as she said as calmly as she could, “Thank you, that is a splendid idea,” before rolling onto her side and pulling the blankets off of Diana's legs.  
    “No its cold!” Diana laughed as she tried and failed to get her legs covered again.   
    Laughing, Leona kept moving away from Diana until she went over the side of the bed.  She landed hard on the cold wood floor and was quiet for just a moment before she started laughing again.   
    Diana tried to frown as she looked over the bed at Leona, then she tried to sound as serious as she had months ago upon leaving her first fight on the League's grounds, “Another of the Moon's victories.”  
    Leona just lay there for another minute laughing and smiling up at Diana before pulling a hand free of the tangle of blankets to wipe tears from her eyes. “Why are you still up there? Its cold and all the blankets are down here.” She started laughing again as she finished.  
    Diana flashed a mischievous smile as she climbed down and pinned Leona again, “Seems like you have yourself all tied up down here.”  
    “I-I-I,” Leona kept laughing and couldn't finish her joke.  
    Diana held Leona's free arm down and kissed her, “What were you saying?”  
    “I-m-as-hot-as-the-sun!” Leona blurted out and started laughing manically again.   
    Diana was laughing as she fell forward onto Leona. “Noooo,” she buried her face in the blankets and tried to weasel her way into them.   
    Leona pulled at the blankets around her, finally getting one loose so she could wrap it around Diana.  “Come into the light's warm embrace,” she started laughing again as soon as she finished saying it.  
    Silencing Leona's laughter with a kiss, Diana looked down at her, “That was just uncalled for.” She smiled again and kissed her quickly, “Everyone knows you should embrace the night.” She kissed Leona before she could start laughing again, “But I suppose I wouldn't mind a warm embrace.”  Her hands ran down Leona's sides underneath the blankets.   
    Lifting Diana, Leona rolled so she was on top. Her copper hair spilling onto Diana's pale skin as she kissed down her neck. “You're beautiful.” She smiled and kissed Diana's neck again letting her lips linger as one hand slid down Diana's side to her hip. Diana started laughing and Leona pulled her hand away as she propped herself up, “Sorry are you ticklish today?”  
    “I am the most beautiful thing under the sun!” Diana threw her arms around Leona and pulled her down as she kissed her. Diana kept one arm wrapped about Leona's neck as the other ran from her shoulder to her waist. Kissing her again, Diana pulled away and smiled.  
    Leona smiled back, and pressed herself closer to Diana, “You are.”


End file.
